Alice and Jasper's anniversary
by extremejalicefan
Summary: This is Alice and Jasper's anniversary! This is my first fan fic so please rate and review! I will continue this story with more chapters shortly :
1. We're going to Rome!

_The Anniversary_

**Alice's POV**

I don't sleep, but I do lay down. I opened my eyes as the brilliant light shined through mine and Jasper's window. My mind is quick,  
but it still takes me a minute to get it to function after the long night of unbelievable sex. I sat up, stretched, and looked at Jasper,  
his eyes are still closed. I knew he wasn't asleep, just enjoying the moment. He was always like this, content with the littlest things I did. Fighting my urge to go put on a dress and fix my hair and do my makeup, I layed beside Jasper. So close I could almost taste his inviting smell. His eyes flipped open. He turned to look at me.

"Alice? Is there something you need?"

"No." I smiled a michevious look.

He grinned back and leaned in to give me a long good morning kiss. "You know what today is?" He asked when he finished.

"Oh, Jazz of course I know what today is! It's our 63rd anniversary!" Getting so excited I started to vibrate.

"So," I said, "Do you wanna see yours?"

He eyed me playfully and said, with his accent on the rim of his words, "Naw, I'll pass."

I giggled and got off the bed with a light thud. I walked into my huge closet, I'd hid the present here because I knew Jazz had no interest in my fashion hoard. I came back in the room holding a small navy blue gift bag with silver tissue paper, and found Jasper laying on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"I got it!" I almost shouted.

Jasper chuckled and motioned me to come onto the bed with his index finger. I crawled on the bed and handed him the bag. "Here, open it!"  
I said with sheer happiness. Slowly, Jasper removed the paper and pulled out a small red glass box. Inside was a vintage ciggarette lighter.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks, Alice. This is-

But he didn't get to finish because I interrupted. "This glass box," Taking the small glass container and holding it up, "Is pure Ruby!

I'm sorry," I apoligized. I was just so excited!

He laughed and sit the fragile box with the lighter on the nightstand. Then, quickly got up and went down the hall. He returned within a few short seconds with a rectangular box. He slid onto the bed.

"Here you are, love" He handed me the box.

My head cocked to the side like a cat in curiosity. I flipped it open, inside was the most beautiful bracelet. It was a black leather sliced bracelet with a ruby in the middle. He knew me so well! Right then I was sure if they could, my eyes would fill with tears of joy.

"Oh thank you Jasper!" I slipped it on and then hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back, and then whispered, "There's more."

Oh no, I thought. I was never going to see it, because my unbeating heart couldn't take it, I was going to faint. Sometimes I could swear that when I was with Jasper it beat, though.

"Jasper, really? The bracelet makes me happy, you didn't have to go farther."

He held his hands up. "No, it's nessesary!" From his back pocket he pulled out two passports, brochures, and I'm not sure what else.

"We're going to Rome! The eternal city." He frowned at the weirdness of us and eternity, and Rome and eternity.

If I could blush, I would have. I got off the bed, ran around our coffee table 50 times, and returned to the arms of my love. I positioned my body until I was sitting on his lap. Jasper put his arms around me.

"I love you," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Is that all I get for taking you to Rome?" He looked at me with pleadiing eyes.

"Oh alright!" This time, I traced his lips with my tounge, and kissed him. He smiled.

"Better." He said. I pushed him back on the bed, and slid each of my legs on each side of him until I was sitting on top. I leaned down and whispered, "You turn me on." into his ear. Then I lightly bit the top of his ear. He chuckled and removed my pink lacey spagettii strap.


	2. Chapter 2: Are we ready to go?

"Don't forget to pack your bags, Alice." My little monster sometimes got so worked up she could hardly even think.

"Oh yes! My bikini...hmmmm. Where did I put it?" I heard Alice murmor in the next room.

"Not sure," I said as I walked into my monster's walk-in closet. Alice was standing over containers with what must've been a hundred assorted bikinis.

"Alice, honey, just pick a different one." I said, "You have so many, why does it have to be a certain one?"

"Because," She moaned. "This one is special!"

"Alice, you are special." Like she really needed anything to be special, she was so beautiful. Suddenly, Alice stopped. She looked at me with a moment of, from the emotion radiating off her, disbelief.

"Jazz, I'm serious! This is a very special bikini! Would you please help me find it?"

"Sure, darlin'" I murmured. "What does it look like?"

Alice grinned. "It's a black string trimmed in white floral lace." Oh, yeah, that one. Only the way I remembered it, that was a bra and panty set. I went back into our master bedroom, Alice and I had bought a house and now lived 15 minutes away from Bella and Edward's new house. When I say new house, I mean their second house in L.A. The other Cullens stayed in Forks. We always went back to visit often, though. Snapping back to reality, I looked under the bed. Nothing. I decided to look through Alice's bra and panty drawers, I was sure that was a set. There! Way back in the musty drawer was the black string bikini.

"Hey, Alice! I found it!" Alice came skipping into the room.

"Thank you, mister Jasper!" Alice kissed me on the cheek.

"I wonder what it was doing in there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Oh, yeah... Remember, I can see the future, and sometimes people change their minds... It wasn't needed that night."  
I frowned, I wonder what treat I would have been in for. I handed her the bikini. She took it and skipped back to the closet.

After 2 hours of gruesome packing, we were done.

"Yay! Is it time to go?"

"You tell me Alice." I said sarcastically.

"Well, do you wanna do anything before we go?" She said with a sparkle in her eyes and a twitch on her eyebrows. I wasn't stupid, I took the hint. I walked forward wrapping my arms around Alice. We were in the small dining corner with a table and a nice view of Highland Park.

"We never really use this table do we, hun?" I said nodding my head towards the modern retro red table.

Alice grinned. "No we don't. Such a waste. Let's put it to use, shall we?"

"We shall." I picked her up and sat her on the table. Alice giggled. She started unbuttoning my shirt and very quickly it was in shreds from her impatience. I would need another shirt before we left. I slid down each of her romper's spagettii straps and starting kissing her neck all the way down to her chest. She moaned with satisfaction. Her hands reached up and started tousling through my short blonde hair. I'd given it a good trim a few weeks ago. I picked her up and slid off the rest of her romper.  
She started to unbuckle my belt and unbuttoned and unzipped my khakis. I pulled them the rest of the way off and set her small frame back down. We didn't have any shoes. My hands rubbed down her back and came up to unclasp her bra, I threw it to the floor.  
She layed her back down on the table and I slid her lacey panties down her legs with one hand. I tore off my boxers and crawled on top of her. Her body was so smooth, so beautiful. She put her arms aroun my neck and pulled me down to face her, and kissed me passionatly. I lifted her a bit to bring her in to me and wrapped my arms around as tight as they would go. 


	3. Chapter 3: On our way

Alright people! I want reviews! Just a smiley face would make my day! I know you guys are reading this! I'm probably going to write one more chap-  
ter after this one, then start new. Remember that chapter one was Alice's POV and chapter two was Jasper's POV, it was stated in a review that I posted. I will try to remember to state the POV at the beginning of the chapter like in the first chapter. Also, all of my stories are about Jalice (Alice and Jasper from everything twilight) only I imagine Alice much cuter than Ashley Greene and JAsper much more sexy,cool,tall, and smoother than rathbone!  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER! I'm just borrowing them :)  
Okay, on with the story, Enjoy!

Alice's POV

I hopped off the table and put my clothes on in a blur. Jasper did the same. I was really fast, but Jasper was so much FASTER! It stunned me everytime. He winked at me.

"Ready to go, darlin'?" Smooth talker.

"Yes." He took my hand and twirled me aroung one time, then swept me off my feet. In seconds we were out the door. He sat me down lightly.

"Wait here." He instructed. In 1.452 seconds he was back with our suitcases. I had a duffle bag,  
filled with cosmetics, and a small purple suitcase. Jasper had one big black duffle bag. He had insisted on light travel. I have no idea why, though I was just about to find out. Jasper slung his duffle over his shoulder. His pale stony hand reached out with mine, and I took it.

"Jasper, why are we wearing these? Shouldn't you load them into my porshe?"

He laughed and flashed a daring grin. "Nope, we're taking my motorcyle."

"Oh, I said," Stunned. I hadn't seen this coming. Suddenly, I had a vision. It was of me and Jasper on his motorcycle riding on the road when the sun was about to set and we were passing beautiful water and the wind was whipping our hair back...

"Alice honey, is that okay?" He looked worried. Then I realized it was because of me having a vision.

"Oh, yeah, that's...excellent! Sorry, I was having a vision."

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Just us riding on the road in beautiful scenery." I smiled.

"Oh, here's your helmet." He said, handing me my shiny black helmet, we didn't really need them, but the cops would wonder what two young teenagers (well, Jazz was twenty and I was nineteen) but, anyway,  
were doing without helmets cross-country on a motorcycle. I put it on.

"Thanks!" And kissed him hard on the lips. He slid on his helmet, too. He put my little purple suitcase on the very back of the sleek and fast silver motorcycle.

"Okay, that's everything." He gestured his hand towards the motorcycle and said, "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." I grinned and swung my leg around the motorcycle and sat on the back. Jasper got in front of me and sat. I put my arms around his hard body (although he wasn't as hard to me as to a human). Jasper kicked up the stand and started the engine, and I grabbed the remote control to the ga-  
rage door and hit the 10 seconds automatic button. It rolled up and Jasper took off, I faintly heard the garage door close as we sped away.


	4. Chapter 4: Content

Okay, so this is the last chapter! Please excuse typos! Jalice belongs to Stepanie Meyer, although I'm kicking myself everyday for not thinking of them first. Hmph. Enjoy!

Alice's POV

So Jazzy and I finally arrived in Rome. Jasper had made reservations for the finest hotel in Rome! I absoulutley adored the room he chose, it had cream and tan striped walls and thick white plush carpet. The bed was navy blue and really squishy. The bathroom was really cool,too. He didn't even know how excited I was, or maybe he did because he can read emotions, darn it!

"Wow Jasper! This is so amazing!" I said as I opened the curtains that revealed aview of Rome's streets way high up on the 12th floor.

"I'm glad you like it, Alice." He smiled and sat the suitcases down on the bed. He walked over and put his arms around me. My fingers had to reach up just a bit too much to caress one of his scars that lingered right under his jawline. When I touched it he cringed.  
I'd never understood why he'd shyed away from letting me touch them.

"Jasper, I thought it didn't bother you anymore when I touched your scars?"

Jasper sighed, "Yes, but I don't get why you like them. They're utterly disgusting." He grimaced.

"Because they're part of you." I said. Anything that was a part of Jasper I loved.

He rolled his eyes, "A bad part of me, though. They bring back to many memories." He frowned. This is why he had me now! To make new memories with, sometimes Jasper just didn't catch on as fast as he should! I took both of my hand and put them on each side of his face.

"That's why you have me! To make new memories with, babe. Now, we are celebrating our anniversary and scars and bad memories should be the very last thing on your mind." I started to play with the back of his short cropped hair, getting excited.

"I know, Alice. You save me from everything! Why am I so weak?" Sadness entered his eyes. I hated to see my Jasper like this. He wasn't weak, he was the strongest person that I'd ever met. He just didn't see it.

"No, Jasper, no no no! You're not weak. Your'e wonderful, and anyone who thinks different will be at the hands of me, Alice Cullen."  
I grinned at the thought of anyone ever even daring to mess with Jasper anyway. He was 6'3 and muscley, but lanky at the same time with short blonde hair and a perfect face. He was terribly protective of me, and would destrory whatever was making me unhappy.  
I didn't want him destroying anything, though. I loved my Jasper.

"Sure, my little 4 foot 10 monstor defending a grown man. Pitiful."

"I am grown! I'm just short! I'm 19, you're only one year older! And no one is calling you weak cuz you got a bunch of scars." My temper was getting out of control, which didn't happen often, because Jasper thinks I'm so defensless.

"I know you're strong, hun. But, I don't know, just forget about it, I'm being stupid." He shook his head in a motion of dismiss. He put my hands to my sides and turned down the sheets on the bed.

I was confused. "Why are you turning down the bed?"

"Gonna lay on the bed all night, I guess." He grumbled.

"Why!? This is supposed to be our anniversary vacation!"

"What do you want to do then!" He was halfway shouting now, and I don't like it when people shout. It's unessasary.

"Do something! We just got here, Jasper. Wanna go for a swim?"

He calmed down. "Okay, just..." He flipped the sheets back up and opened up my duffle and his duffle. He took out some black trunks with heavy white stiching and my black string with white floral lace. He slipped off all of his clothes and put his trunks on. Then tossed me my bikini. I quickly strpped myself and put on mine. Jasper took my hand and led us out the huge glass door to a swimming pool. It was dark out, but there was a few lights outside. No one was there, because Jasper had gotton more of a suite than a hotel room, and it was our own private pool. There was chairs and potted palm trees around the pool. The stars were out and the moon too.  
Jasper let go of my hand and stepped off the end into the water with a quiet splash, I did a graceful leap off into the water. The water was warn, and felt good. I stopped my habit of breathing, because I didn't need to. I opened my eyes in the water and saw Jasper was under too. He hair turned deep hazlenut instead of honeyblonde, and flowed wildly in the water. He was staring at me. He smiled and pulled me in and kissed me. We floated to the top.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Alice. More than you know." He closed his eyed and after about five minutes went back under. We swam around and splased for hours. Finally, I saw that it was 2:27am. I swam over to the edge of the pool and got out. Jasper did too.

"You look so sexy in that, Alice." He looked me up and down and flashed a brilliant white grin.

"Thanks. I told you it was a special bikini." I winked.

"I'm really sorry about the scar thing. I shouldn't have even of brought it up." He looked like he was in misery.

"It's ok. I just want you to be comfortable with letting me touch them. I think they're neat, regardless of what you say."

"Whatever. So, wanna watch some TV?" I laughed and shook my head 'yes'. At 3:40, we were laying on the bed and Jasper had his arm around me and I was snuggled up against him. He smelled so heavenly. He switched off the TV. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. He was leaning over top of me and starting kissing down my neck and came back up to meet my lips. I pulled of my tank and his tee.

I opened my eyes and felt content. I sat up and so did Jasper. He didn't have a shirt on, he was so hot. I leaned off the bed and reached for my tank. I got it and slipped it on. I grabbed for my panties too. And slipped those on also. Jasper slipped on his boxers and then started ticling me. I ended up on top of him holding a pillow over his head.

"Oh no ya don't," And pulled me down into a tight bear hug before I could hit him. I finally surrendered and we got dressed. We didn't really like food, but we decided to go down to the lobby and eat anyway. We talked and laughed like the happiest couple on the room.  
When we got up, I saw people staring. Well, some girls would be embarrased, but I'm not. I grabbed Jasper's hand and I gracefully danced out of the room trailing Jasper behind and feeling their jealous eyes bore into my back as we went. I opened our door. Jasper pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard. He removed my shirt and started clawing at his own shirt. I moaned into his mouth. I unzipped his trousers and slipped off his boxers, while he removed everything of mine. We broke everything in the room.  
I mean it was litterally a mess! For the rest of the day it continued, and finally we just laid on the three legged bed, content.

Two days later.

Yesterday was the day that Jasper and I went shopping. They had all kinds of things there. Today, we decided to go hunting. We arrived in the forest. I skipped around listening, and thinking. I concentrated hard to see were prey was. A huge cat was getting attacked by Jasper. I looked around. "There's a feline this way for you!" I pointed east.

"Okay..." Sometimes I weirded Jazz out with my vision, but he understood the best of anyone, except maybe Edward. He started running East, the way that I'd pointed. I followed.

Three days later.

So we'd seen everthing in Rome. We'd climbed mountains, hunted, explored, shopped, and swan, even ate! In Rome. We were done, I was longing for my family. I missed Esme especially! Jasper finished checking us out, and laid a stack of money in front of the woman at the desk. "Thank you, dear." She said, obviously trying to flirt with MY Jasper.

Jasper smiled. "No problem, Ma'am." Grrrrrrr! I didn't like this at all... So I butted in...

"Let's go baby," I said nugding Jazz. "I wanna get to our house early so I can fuck you before it's dark cuz I know how you're afraid of the dark." That should do it, evenm though all of this was a dumb lie, it worked.

The pretty blonde desklady grimaced and said, "Er, have a nice day..." We walkked out.

"Alice, what in the world possessed you to say such a thing in there?!" I was surprised that he was angry.

"I was trying to ,=make her back of of you! She was flirting with you."

"Alice! That's ridiculas, she was just being friendly, and I was only being polite back."

"Well, I know she was." I crossd my arms and got on the back of his motorcycle.

"Oh, ok." He untensed. He handed me my duffle bag and put his on his shoulder and my little suitcase on the middlefloor part. He hopped on.

"I had so much fun! This was a great anniversary gift Jazz! Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem,Alice. It's my utimate pleasure to make you happy!." I put my arms around him and kissed his cheek. He started the motor-  
cycle and we sped back home. 


End file.
